This new Alstroemeria originated as a sport at Rijnsburg, Holland. The particular sport was selected from plants propagated via root division by me in 1979 for propagation and testing because of the distinctive coloration of its blossoms produced on upright compact stems. Specifically, the inner petals are reddish with slight orange yellow striped hearts. The outer petals are a solid deep red coloring. The inner petals have well defined longitudinal streaks or flecks of dark red. The selected plant was propagated by me at Rijnsburg, Holland through several generations of root divisions to establish that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.
Breeding efforts commenced in 1977 and propagation is currently being carried out at Rijnsburg, Holland. The nearest variety is the Alstroemeria called Red Valley and my new variety, Cordu Joy, differs from the Red Valley in that (1) the flowers are a much darker red with very little yellow in the center and (2) the flower stems are shorter and stronger.